Non, je ne veux pas aller mieux!
by Ploum
Summary: UA. Tout avait commencé avec un stupide Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi . ... Comme j'avais tendance à fermer plus souvent ma bouche que de l'ouvrir, je l'avais laissé parler et depuis, j'étais effondrée dans mon lit.
1. Je ne veux pas quitter mon salon

Petit disclaimer : Alors, hem. Tout d'abord, cette histoire est une UA. En fait, j'avais juste besoin de personnages pour vivre l'histoire, et comme les Maraudeurs me manquaient… J'en ai profité pour les adapter à ce que j'avais écrit. Bien entendu, ils ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas. Les seuls qui m'appartiennent sont – évidemment – Ruth, et tous les personnages que vous ne connaîtriez pas. Si quelque chose vous chatouille ou vous dérange, dites le moi. Je ne mords pas – du moins, pas encore -. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

PS : Le titre est une phrase tirée de la chanson de Camélia Jordana, ainsi que le titre du premier chapitre.

**« Non, je ne veux pas aller mieux ! »**

_1. Je ne veux pas quitter mon salon_

Tout avait commencé avec un stupide « Je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour toi ». Enfin, tout avait d'abord commencé avec un stupide baisé, mais avant qu'il ne me dise qu'il était soi-disant trop âgé pour moi, je n'avais pas envisagé notre embrassade comme la principale raison de ma profonde déprime. Donc, tout avait commencé à partir de ce moment-là, où il affirmait avec conviction qu'il ne me convenait en aucun point car trop vieux pour moi. J'avais juste envie de lui foutre une baffe et de lui demander comment il pouvait savoir si il était suffisamment bien ou mauvais pour moi, mais… Comme j'avais tendance à fermer plus souvent ma bouche que de l'ouvrir, je l'avais laissé parler et depuis, j'étais effondrée dans mon lit. Pour être exacte, cela faisait douze jours, dix-sept heures et trente-deux minutes que je n'avais pas bougé de ma chambre. Pourtant, il faisait incroyablement beau pour un mois de juillet en Belgique. J'aurai dû en profiter d'autant plus que c'était les soldes. Mais… Non. Je n'avais même plus la force de me traîner jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre de la glace, alors me balader en rue… Laissez tomber.

La trente-troisième minute de la dix-septième heure du douzième jour venait de s'entamer depuis treize secondes lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Même ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper une réponse correcte me demandait bien trop d'effort et je répondis donc par une sorte de grognement qui ne voulait pas dire oui, ni non.

- Ruth, c'est moi ! Ouvre !

Je me redressai péniblement sur un coude, sortant par la même occasion ma tête du coussin et marmonna :

- Moi qui ?

- Lily !

Soupire.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Laisse-moi entrer !

Je ne répondis pas. Par contre j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir – en même temps elle faisait un boucan dingue – et Lily poussa un cri beaucoup trop perçant pour mes oreilles.

- Bon sang Lily, arrête de couiner !

- Quel capharnaüm ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

Ma tête replongea rapidement dans l'oreiller. Je détestais déjà la personne qui avait autorisé Lily Evans a rentrer dans la maison.

- Qui t'as fait entrer ?

- A ton avis ? Ta mère bien entendu !

Je m'enfonçai encore plus dans le coussin, maugréant –gentiment – contre ma maternelle. Je n'étais pas encore un cas désespéré pour envoyer Miss Evans à la rescousse. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que je pense. Je n'étais pas encore saoulée, donc c'est que la déprime n'était pas si importante que cela.

- Tu peux me dire ce que ces canettes de bières font dans ta chambre ?

Ah. Et bien on dirait qu'en fait, je me suis mise à boire toute seule. Bon, en même temps, c'est à force de côtoyer Sirius, il m'a donné l'envie d'essayer de boire seule. Je dois reconnaître que ce n'était pas très glorieux. Mais au moins, j'avais réussi à dormir sans penser à lui. Voilà peut-être pourquoi j'avais réitéré l'expérience plus d'une fois en douze jours.

- J'sais pas. Elles ont dû se tromper d'chemin.

- Bon sang, Ruth ! Il est temps de te ressaisir, tu ne crois pas ?

Non, je ne crois pas. J'en suis même sûre. Il n'est pas encore temps de me reprendre en main. C'est très agréable de vivre recluse de la société, quasiment dans le noir au mois de juillet. C'est aussi très amusant de ressasser toutes les pensées moroses et négatives qui se bousculent dans ma tête depuis des mois. Non, franchement, je n'ai pas envie de sortir m'exposer au soleil, soleil qui autrefois je chérissais lorsqu'il daignait se montrer.

Péniblement, je me redressai sur mes deux coudes cette fois. D'une main molle j'attrapai mon téléphone pour voir l'heure. Dix minutes que Lily était là et pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des lustres qu'elle me cassait les oreilles. D'ailleurs, je dû l'écouter d'une oreille distraite car elle se planta devant moi, un jeans à la main, l'air menaçant. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en un « o » presque parfait et devant mon air stupide elle s'écria :

- Tu mets ce jeans, on va se promener.

- Et le dessus ? J'me balade à poil ?

- Enfile ce jeans Ruth. Tes sarcasmes ne fonctionnent pas avec moi.

Oh ça, je le savais depuis bien longtemps Lily. Je ne pris pas le jeans qu'elle me tendait. A la place, je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, prête à me rouler en boule et à fermer les yeux.

- Tu peux sortir, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à t'écouter.

- Haha. Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Penser à Remus et encore te saouler la tronche ? Waw, quel programme dis donc ma belle ! T'es presque attendrissante. Presque hein.

Je te déteste Lily. Je te hais. Plus que tout. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu dises son prénom ? Tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de zapper cette partie et juste m'engeuler, non ? Vas-y, enfonce encore le couteau dans la plaie, elle n'est pas prête de se cicatriser de toute façon. Au point où j'en suis, que me reste-t-il à part souffrir ? Je croisai mes bras, les serrant le plus fort possible. Penser à lui me faisait toujours mal au cœur. J'évitais au maximum de penser à son prénom, me contentant simplement de revoir son visage. Mais Lily venait de casser toutes les barrières que j'avais maigrement réussies à dresser pour éviter de prononcer, de penser son prénom. Encore et peu et les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule. J'avais pourtant cru que Lily se serait en allée après cette magnifique tirade qu'elle m'avait balancée à la figure. A la place de cela, elle vint se coucher à côté de moi, et me prit dans ses bras. Je dû étouffer un sanglot. Tout le monde savait que j'allais mal, mais personne n'était venu me voir. Pourtant, j'en avais plus que besoin, de cette épaule sur qui pleurer, même si je savais que cela n'arrangerai rien. Mais j'avais juste besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Il avait quand même fallu douze jours avant que ma meilleure amie ne vienne me prendre dans ses bras. Mes dernières barrières cédèrent et je me mis à pleurer.

- Tu sais, je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux, dit Lily au bout d'un moment. Mais là il est vraiment temps de passer à autre chose Ruth.

Je répondis par un reniflement. Que pouvais-je dire à cela ? Evidemment que j'aurai dû passer à autre chose, évidemment que j'aurai dû prendre ce refus comme une bénédiction et profiter du célibat jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Evidemment puisque nous n'étions jamais sorti ensemble. Et des refus, j'en avais essuyé quelques-uns déjà. Alors pourquoi en faire tout un drame ?

- Pourquoi en faire tout un cirque, Ruth ?

Lily, arrête de lire dans mon esprit, s'il te plaît. C'est affreusement gênant.

- Enfin, je veux dire, vous n'avez jamais été vraiment ensemble et depuis que tu as largué Quentin, tu prônes le célibat comme étant ta nouvelle religion quasiment. Où est donc passé la jeune fille qui s'amusait à flirter avec les garçons ? Il y en a d'autre que Remus tout de même ! Et probablement des biens mieux. Enfin, pas que je trouve Remus pas bien, mais bon, il n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il te faut.

Evans, tu t'enfonces. Tu ferais mieux de la boucler si tu ne veux pas que j'inonde la chambre. Bien entendu qu'il y en a d'autres – et bien mieux ! – que Remus. Or vois-tu, c'est justement lui que je veux et personne d'autre parce qu'en ce moment, c'est lui qui me correspond le plus et le mieux dans ce que je suis. C'est-à-dire une fille qui ne veut pas s'engager pour le long terme et qui préfère vivre au jour le jour. Or, d'après les conversations que nous avions eues tous les deux – du temps où nous nous parlions… - il me semblais qu'il était dans la même optique que moi. Mais bon, mon flair devait être très mauvais apparemment. Bien sûr, je ne dis rien à Lily, qui continua de passer une main compatissante sur mon dos. Nouveau reniflement.

- Oh, Ruth. C'est vraiment désagréable pour nous aussi, sais-tu. Enfin, on ne peut pas se permettre de choisir. James est vraiment mal tu sais. Sirius aussi. Enfin, lui il le montre beaucoup moins mais tu connais Sirius. Quand Remus vient nous dire bonjour, on doit éviter de parler de toi, mais comme presque tout se rapporte à toi…

- Vous pouvez m'oublier hein. J'suis très bien ici.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! On ne peut pas t'oublier ! Tu es comme ma sœur pour moi, et pour James aussi, tu le sais bien. Et puis, on a toujours tout fait ensemble, tous les sept. Alors bon… Il n'est pas évident de se souvenir de quelque chose sans prononcer ton prénom.

Reniflement, version trois. Mon nez commençait sérieusement à m'énerver. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas l'option « anti-écoulement nasal » lorsque nous pleurions ? Franchement, c'était plus qu'agaçant. Du coup, j'ai dû me redresser à nouveau sur mes coudes pour attraper la boîte de mouchoir qui traînait sur ma table de nuit.

- Tu vas me faire croire que Remus est mal ? Laisse-moi rire.

- Je… Tu le crois donc vraiment sans cœur ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Je savais parfaitement que Remus ne l'était pas. Du moins, pas avec ses amis. Finalement, je ne devais pas être si amie que cela avec lui vu qu'il m'avait littéralement piétiné le cœur.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Ruth. Mais c'est Remus ! Tu le savais dès le moment où nous nous en sommes approchées.

- Ouais bah je regrette franchement d'avoir sympathisé avec ces imbéciles-là.

Lily baissa la tête.

- C'est vraiment gentil ce que tu viens de dire.

- Oh, Lily. Excuse-moi. Tu sais que j'adore James ! D'ailleurs, Sirius et Peter aussi. Mais… Je suis un peu méchante en ce moment à cause de Remus.

- Tu nous manque, tu sais ça ?

- Ça ne fait que douze jours que je me suis barricadée à la maison, au cas où.

Mon amie sourit.

- Oui, mais pour des gens qui ont l'habitude de d'entendre dire des bêtises à longueur de journée, douze jours sans te voir c'est à la limite de la fin du monde ! s'exclama-t-elle, en rigolant.

Je ne pus que rire avec elle. Un instant j'imaginai mes amis le visage pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux vides, tristes de ne plus me voir. Puis je me rendis compte qu'en réalité, ce tableau, c'était moi. Je le savais que j'avais les yeux vides, les traits tirés et le teint affreux. Je le savais, même si je n'avais plus croisé de miroir depuis une dizaine de jours. Je soupirai.

- Et si tu venais manger un bout avec nous, ce soir ? proposa Lily, pleine d'espoir.

- Euh… Lilice, je t'aime beaucoup, mais tu y vas franco là.

C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Même si elle m'affirmait que Remus ne serait pas là, je n'avais pas encore (re)trouvé la force d'affronter le regard de mes amis. Parce que je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre. Dans les yeux de Lily, il y avait de la pitié. Il était certain que je devais faire pitié. Attendez quoi, après tout, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille – stupide – qui est entrain de déprimer parce qu'un jeune homme – lui aussi stupide – l'avait repoussé gentiment. Enfin, ça c'était comment les gens extérieurs le voyaient. En réalité, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela, et seul Lily pouvait comprendre pourquoi j'en été arrivée là. Et encore, depuis qu'elle filait le quasi parfait amour avec James, pour elle tout était rose bonbon. Seulement voilà, pour moi la vie était plutôt du genre gris souris et ce malgré le grand soleil qui brillait dehors.

- Même pas un petit verre ? Juste avec James, Sirius et moi ?

- Lily…

Elle me regarda un long moment. Je n'aimais pas cette façon de me fixer. Je savais très bien qu'elle essayait de me convaincre rien qu'avec ses yeux. Arg. Ça m'énervait car en général, elle parvenait toujours à ses fins, cette garce !

- Ruth… Allez, juste un petit verre. Je te jure qu'on ne te forcera pas à parler de quoique ce soit. Juste boire un verre, entre potes, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Il n'y aura plus de bon vieux temps, Lily. Sinon Remus serait de la partie aussi.

Je l'entendis grommeler, mais elle savait qu'elle avait gagné. D'ailleurs, je me traînai difficilement – plus parce que j'étais très réticente à la perspective de sortir de mon antre qu'à autre chose – et gagnai le bord de mon lit. D'un œil morne, je regardai rapidement l'étendue de mes dégâts. Je devais bien l'avouer, ma chambre était un véritable bordel. Et vraiment dégeulasse aussi. Je pris une jupe qui traînait sur le sol et j'allais l'enfiler lorsque Lily se racla la gorge. Je la regardai, les sourcils froncés, guère enchantée.

- Y aurait-il moyen que tu prennes une douche avant ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'impression de promener un grizzli.

Je lui adressai mon plus beau regard noir et me leva. Tristement je pris un débardeur blanc qui traînait sur ma chaise et réussi à dénicher mon soutien-gorge. J'allais me diriger vers la salle de bain – parce que oui, malgré mon absence, je savais toujours où se trouvait la salle de bain – lorsqu'un nouveau raclement me coupa dans mon élan.

- Toi, tu prends une douche, et moi je te prépare des affaires corrects, tu veux ?

- Pardon ? Depuis quand ma façon de m'habiller ne te conviens plus ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas ta façon de te vêtir qui me dérange, mais l'état de tes vêtements !

Lasse, je regardai mes vêtements. Après plusieurs secondes je dû reconnaitre que la jupe était plutôt chiffonnée et mon t-shirt d'ordinaire blanc virait plutôt au gris. Je soupirai, baissant les épaules.

- Tu as gagné. Fais-toi plaisir. J'vais m'laver et je mets ça à la machine.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! Oh, et aussi, épile-toi. L'effet « Georges » n'est pas du meilleur quand on met une jupe.

Je grognai, quittant ma chambre pour gagner la salle de bain. Je détestais Lily. Non, en fait, je l'aimais profondément, mais ça, je ne voulais pas encore le reconnaitre. Après tout, je voulais encore comater moi.

Il m'avait fallu une bonne heure pour sortir de la salle de bain. En fait, quand mes yeux avaient rencontrés mon reflet dans le miroir, mon cerveau a arrêté de fonctionner pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Le reflet que je voyais dans la glace était effrayant. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait s'agir que de moi, mais pendant sept minutes j'étais persuadée du contraire jusqu'à ce que je passe une main dans mes cheveux et que le reflet m'imita. Ainsi donc, à partir de la huitième minute je me suis mise à chialer comme une gamine parce que j'étais « mooooooooooooche ». Evidemment j'entendis Lily me crier que c'était uniquement de ma faute, et tout bas je répondis que c'était la faute de Remus, ce qui me fit pleurer encore plus. Ce ne fut qu'à la vingt-quatrième minute que j'entrai dans la douche, après que Lily m'a presque déshabillée de force.

- Ça ne sert à rien de pleurnicher sur ton sort. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Alors maintenant, tu me fais plaisir, tu files sous la douche, tu te savonnes, tu te fais belle, et après, on va boire ce fichu verre.

Elle allait quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle cria :

- Et par pitié, arrête d'écouter des chansons déprimantes Ruth ! On dirait une vieille !

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte pour filer dans ma chambre.

Ainsi donc, je sorti de la salle de bain une bonne heure plus tard, fraîchement lavée, enveloppée dans mon peignoir de bain. Cependant, je traînais toujours le pas. En franchissant la porte de ma chambre, je fus surprise. On y voyait plus clair. Ah ben oui. Forcément, Lily venait d'ouvrir les tentures et en plus, elle avait ramassé tous les vêtements sales. J'avais envie de soupirer. Sacré Lily. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit, déjà prête à me rouler à nouveau en boule et à fermer les yeux – en fait, je ne faisais que cela pratiquement, depuis douze jours -, lorsque Lily entra et se mit à crier.

- Ah non ! Debout ! Tes vêtements sont sur ton bureau. Habilles toi !

- Oui mon commandant !

Elle rigola doucement et je la suivi, certes avec beaucoup plus de retenue. J'enfilai mes vêtements rapidement, histoire d'en finir plus vite. Je me tournai vers elle, feignant d'être heureuse.

- Bon, voilà. Je suis prête.

- Mets tes chaussures. Et tu pourrais te maquiller un peu quand même ! Tu sais que tu as une tête de mort vivant ?

- Lily, t'as déjà réussi à me traîner hors du lit. Alors pour le maquillage, tu repasseras dans cinq ans, d'accord ?

Mon amie soupira et me tendit mon sac. Je le pris, les épaules basses. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de sortir d'ici.

C'est définitif, je détestais Lily. Et James. Et Sirius. Des cafés, il y en a par dizaine en ville. Pourquoi avoir choisi exactement celui-là ? Vous voulez bien me dire ? C'est un moyen de me torturer encore plus ? Non mais parce que si c'est ça, vous avez gagné les gars. Mon cœur est en miettes là ! J'avais vraiment envie de rentrer chez moi en courant, mais Lily me tirait jusqu'aux garçons par la main. Elle s'installa à côté de James, tout sourire. Je pris place à côté de Sirius en me laissant tomber sur la chaise, soupirant.

- Ah tiens ! Une revenante ! rigola Sirius, tout sourire.

- Hey.

Oui, je vous l'accorde, il y a probablement mieux comme accueil. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'être là et je comptais bien leur faire comprendre à ces maudits amis !

- C'est moi qui paie, dit James. Tu prendras quoi Ruth ?

- Une bière.

- Ça ne serait pas mieux un coca, se risqua Lily.

Mon regard noir dissuada la belle. Non mais attends. Tu me forces à sortir de mon antre, et après je devrais boire uniquement du soft ? Et puis quoi encore. Tu peux toujours rêver ma jolie.

- Va pour une bière alors.

- Ok, et toi Sirius ?

- Une bière voyons !

J'écoutais distraitement – pour ne pas dire pas du tout – mes amis discuter des dernières nouvelles. Lily avait réussi son examen d'entrée dans sa prestigieuse école. James cherchait toujours un petit appartement dans le centre-ville, et Sirius s'apprêtait à bientôt partir pour trois mois de stage en tourisme. Bref, tout allait bien pour eux. Mais pour moi ? Devais-je préciser qu'en plus de déprimer à cause d'un mec, j'avais raté mon examen d'entrée et que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de boulot, histoire de ne pas tourner en rond ? Bon, bien entendu, quand on reste cloîtrer chez soi, il est plus difficile de trouver un travail. Voilà, j'avais raté ma vie professionnelle et amoureuse ! Tout cela à dix-neuf ans. Ma vie était foutue, fichue. J'allais finir sous les ponts et un jour on me retrouverait morte congelée au bord de la Meuse. Ok, j'exagère. Je n'ai QUE dix-neuf ans et toute la vie devant moi, je sais. Ma mère me le dit tous les jours – ou du moins, quand on se voyait… -.

- Et donc, Ruth ? Tes études ? T'en es où ? demanda Sirius.

- Nulle part. J'ai foiré mon exam', tu l'sais.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme on ne te voyait plus, j'm'étais dit que… tu avais finalement réussi.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils prennent les névrosées comme moi après un échec cuisant à l'examen ?

- Oh, on ne sait jamais hein ! Ce n'est pas parce que Remus a préféré fricoter avec une autre minette que toi que la vie s'arrête hein !

J'entendis Lily s'étouffer avec sa bière tandis que James sermonnait discrètement – du moins, le pensait-il – son ami. Ainsi donc, c'était pour ça. Pour une « autre minette que moi » qu'il m'avait repoussé. Mais… Pourquoi ne m'avait-il tout simplement pas dit qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre en vue que moi ? Pourquoi me sortir tout ce foin-foin, toute cette comédie ? Mon sang chauffait, il bouillonnait même. Mon corps devenait chaud, je pouvais déjà sentir le rouge me monter au visage. Mes oreilles bourdonnaient. Ça sentait vraiment mauvais. J'allais exploser, je le sentais. Je vrilla mon regard sur Sirius, et d'une voix calme mais dure, je lui dis :

- Venant d'un gars qui n'a toujours pas éprouvé le moindre sentiment à l'égard d'une fille, c'est fort de café. Mais tu as raison. La vie ne s'arrête pas.

Je me levai brusquement, la vision légèrement brouillée. Je ne devais pas pleurer, surtout pas. Maladroitement je pris mon sac, recula ma chaise – en prenant bien soin de faire le plus de bruit – et m'éloigna de la table sans même adresser un stupide « au revoir » ou « à la prochaine ». C'était définitif, je détestais Lily. Mais encore plus Remus.


	2. AVIS

**AVIS**

Pop. On efface tout. A nouveau.

Alors, comme je suis plutôt du genre indécise (ou perfectionniste? Hum, nan.), j'ai décidé de ré-ré-écrire les fictions que j'avais débuté il y a plus de deux ans (pour certaines). C'est râlant, non? Je sais, je m'en excuse. Je commencerai avec **"The exhausting life of Jasmin Woods"**, qui ne portera plus du tout ce titre-là (je cherche toujours un titre, d'ailleurs). J'ai déjà écrit les cinq premiers chapitres de l'histoire: j'en garde les personnages principaux (même si Jasmin risque de voir son prénom modifié...) mais je change la façon d'aborder l'histoire que je comptais vous raconter. J'espère pouvoir lancer la publication de cette fiction pour début septembre. En tout cas, je ne posterai rien avant (j'essaie d'avoir un peu - _beaucoup_ - d'avance, cette fois).

Ensuite, je verrai bien sur quelle fiction j'enchaînerai, soit **"L'homme du livre"** (plus récente) ou bien **"Non, je ne veux pas aller mieux!"** Evidemment, il risque peut-être d'y avoir des changements de titres et/ou de façon de présenter l'histoire, mais je compte bien terminer ces trois fictions (histoire de terminer au moins quelque chose, une fois dans ma vie). Bon, je ne dis pas que je les terminerai d'ici la fin de l'année (peut-être que celle de Jasmin & Lilas, si, quand même).

Enfin bon, vous verrez tout cela en temps et en heure (si toutefois, quelqu'un sur cette toile me suit...)

Cordialement, Ploum.

PS: je cherche un/une correcteur/correctrice qui se sentira d'humeur à me supporter afin de lire en avant-première mes chapitres pour s'assurer de la bonne orthographe et des tournures de phrases pas trop lourdes. Si cela vous intéresse, MP-moi ;)


End file.
